


Rogue's Art Project

by Tesser



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesser/pseuds/Tesser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not exactly what Kurt was expecting when Rogue asked him to pose for her art project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogue's Art Project

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through the content of a flashdrive and the stuff I'd saved from Greatest Journal when it went belly up and found this little thing, but don't recall ever posting it anywhere. Weird.
> 
> Uber-Drabble, which I didn't have a title for, but according to the note in the file I wrote it at a coffee shop in one go with little editing. *shrug*
> 
> A/N: Well I think it's funny. *Also, how would one punctuate a plural possessive "y'all"? No really. XD

 

"Ach, Todd that tickles." Kurt's tail flipped around in annoyance.

"Can't help it, yo. 'Sides you tickle, too Fuzzbutt." Todd tried shifting a little.

"Would you two hold still? How am I supposed to paint y'all when y'all keep wiggling?" Rogue half-heartedly glared at them, hands on hips with a paintbrush sticking out from one fist.

Kurt shifted, uncomfortable under his half-sister's glare and with the Toad sitting in front of him, their legs and arms wrapped around each other.

"Why, exactly am I in this position?" Todd countered.

"Cause, I got an art project due. And I'm paying you. Ain't my fault the teacher is stuck on nudes." Rogue retorted from half behind the canvas.

"At least the important parts are covered." Kurt muttered, indicating the pillow firmly squashed between the boys' lower body.

"And it's decorative and compliments y'alls* colors. Now I only wish I could paint." she sighed.

"Todd! Stop that!" Kurt jerked his head back, trying to get his neck out of reach of Todd's nibbling mouth.

"What? Might as well get some fun outta being wrapped around you, Fuzzy." the little frog boy leered up at him.

"Stop wiggling! Y'all can have all the fun y'all want when I'm done."  
The glare Rogue gave the two boys froze them in place. The last thing they wanted was to suddenly become unconscious.  



End file.
